Sunrise of the drunken sorrow
by Panda-Kun
Summary: After the war, Naruto got self trust issues. Is Sakura up for the job of consolating the Future Hokage? Read to find out. Angsty/fluffy Narusaku


**Author's note: Soo … This is my oneshot, about Narusaku and basicly a training for my next fanfiction. It has a bit of swearing and it isn't fluffy until the end, so expect angst and drama. Please do enjoy !**

It has been 5 months since the fourth ninja war. That awful war, That awful fucking war. It killed so many ninjas and samurais, it left kids orphan, brides that never got to the altar and parents who cried their sons and daughters bitterly. And all of this because of hatred. Huge fire balls, tsunamis tornados and earthquakes destroyed the corpses, broken swords and kunais flew everywhere and the ground was full of bloody shuriken. There was only one youngling who could defeat and survive against the soul consuming monster of hatred. A boy who was born and raised in pure hatred in all of his first years and surprisingly enough, didn't change from his cheery self ever. And that's why she loved him.

Naruto was the hero of war. He and killer bee, the last alive jinchurikis on earth inspired everyone into fighting the masked man, Tobi or just simply "no one". Naruto, heartbroken and with Itachi and his parent's advice, won every single fight he fought. First he had to fight Sasuke, his rival and sworn brother. He had the horrible task to fight Sasuke without killing him. He there managed, even without using Kurama mode. Then he had to fight Tobi. Sure Tobi was crazy and overpowered as shit, but Naruto had the friendship of the Bijus on his side and he again managed to win, but he was broken in scars and had his clothes torn out.

He lost someone precious to him. You see, Sasuke after recovering his energy with Karin, his then lover, rushed in, to help the whiskered blond in his fight. But it ended badly. Tobi caught Sasuke off guard and stroke him with his own katana, right in front of Naruto's cerulean eyes. And the deed was done. Naruto lost his friend, but he keept on, fighting the mask man, with jutsu and pure will until the victory was his.

When everyone rushed to the battlefield, Sakura was quick to help Naruto, but he refused her aid.

Flashback:

Sakura ran like an athlete to Naruto. He was just lying down on the dirt, raising himself up. You could that he was severely hurt, but that wasn't what shocked Sakura. It were his eyes. Instead of the cerulean happy and strong eyes, now he had two dark blue eyes, so cold and sad. She had to talk to him. She reached out to him and said:

-Do you need help Naruto ? - He just did not reply. She saw a huge scar in his right arm and felt an urge to heal it. Her hand turned green and she was starting her jutsu just when Naruto slapped her hand and said bitterly:

-Leave me ALONE!- She gasped at this. He just refused to be healed by her and he would rather be cured by some low rank medical ninja. She felt bad after her favorite blond had done that to her. She then saw him being carried by two of his shadow clones to the tents where everyone was. He refused to be helped by anyone.

End of Flashback.

Sakura was in her room, 5 months after the war ended. It had become a routine for her to mourn over Naruto and what he became. She didn't saw him again since the war. She felt lonely and rejected, ironically, just how she made him feel when he was younger. Sakura cried many nights, she just couldn't handle it. Kakashi and Tsunade were becoming worried. Kakashi advised her to take a long walk in the town. She hadn't done so, but today she was feeling like it. She took a bath and got dressed in her ninja outfit. She then closed the door of her mother's apartment and went out. She was planning to go to the old team 7 training grounds, in hope of somehow finding the future Hokage. She went the long way, passing through the springs and the shopping area of Konoha. While walking she noticed a young boy telling his friends:

-You will see, I will be the best ninja ever and you will respect me!

- Sure you will, like when you popped your pants - a snobby girl told the boy

-Shut up ! - The boy said out loud. Then everyone started mocking and laughing at the boy. He started to cry and ran to his house.

- What a loser. - The same girl told her friend.

Sakura, just by seeing this, felt an urge to hit the girl. But then she realized. She once was like this, and suddenly her anger evaporated, just to be replaced with empathy. She started to wonder how much she had hurt Naruto in his childhood.

-Was I a bitch like that to him? - Sakura thought. And worst . What struck Sakura the most was that even if she mocked and mistreated Naruto, he would always put his life on the line for her. The world didn't deserve someone like him. She continued her walk to the training grounds, but she just couldn't stop thinking about Naruto.

-Why won't you talk to me you baka? I'm so sorry for everything... - Her thoughts were interrupted just as when she reached the training grounds. She saw a silouete , that she thought was Naruto's. She started to run. But as she neared, her hopes of seeing the jinchuruki faded. It was just Ino, her best friend. Sakura frowned at such realization. Ino noticed her frown.

-What's up forehead ?- Ino asked Sakura in a concerned tone.

- Just... Nothing pig. - The medical ninja replied

- Oh Sakura, I know well, don't try to lie to me - the blonde said

- I wasn't...

-Oh? So why the frown? -Ino asked

- It's just that I...I miss him

-Who Sakura? She kept asking

-Naruto, who else could it be forehead

-Dunno, Sasuke?

-Sasuke is my friend. But I miss Naruto, and I love that baka

- So finally you admit it to yourself - Ino felt relief. She and all the Gang were tired to see Sakura dodge her feelings for the blond

- Yeah, but I just realized it too late- Sakura admitted

- There is no late in love forehead. Just go tell him that.

- I would. But I haven't seen him ever since the war ended- Sakura said.

-But I did saw him last week.

-Really? Where ?- Sakura's face lit up

- In my clan compound with my dad. Apparently he has been to every clan in Konoha and Suna to study each of their special abilities.

- Why is he doing such a thing ?- Sakura asked.

-I heard rumors that he is practicing on a new jutsu. But that's not my point. Sakura you need to see him.

- I already tried, but he never is at home

-That's because he has been living in the Hokage mansion- The blonde said

-Wow... Thanks Forehead- Sakura said and started sprinting to the Hokage Mansion

-My pleasure forehead. Bang that stud for me! Ino said loudly which made Sakura blush.

Several moments later, Sakura reached the Hokage mansion. It was already sunset. When she was just reaching to open the door, she thought to herself

-Try to reject me Baka! Shanaroo!- Sakura stated to search for the blond in the mansion. But she didn't get any signal that he was even living there

-Did Ino set me up?- She started to wonder. But she then thought her shisou should know where the baka was. So she went to the Hokage's office. But Tsunade wasn't there. Instead, it was Shizune, cleaning the office that soon would belong to the whiskered boy, like a crazy woman.

-Shizune-sempai?- Sakura called out. Shizune stopped cleaning the desk and replied:

-Ah sakura, i haven't broken anything, hahaha- Shizune was laughing nervously

-Anyways...-Sakura tried to ignore what Shizune did to Tsunade's tea cup- Have you seen Naruto ? - Shizune just pointed out to the window, more specifically to the forest. There was a giant rasengan, destroying many trees on it's way.

-Have you got your answer? -Shizune asked

- Hai. Thank you Shizune-Sempai.- the pinkette left the office after saying that. Now Sakura knew where she had to go. Her heart suddently started to beat faster with expectation.

-Naruto please don't reject me...

She went walking through a shortcut to the forest, because for starters she was a bit tired of searching for the lovable future Hokage and she didn't want to be noticed by him, because she feared he would run away from her. By the whole trip to the forest were Naruto was, she couldn't help but be scared .Scared of being rejected, scared of seeing her heart broken into pieces, and scared to lose the person who mattered to her the most. It puzzled to think that Naruto must had been through the same when trying to ask her on a date. And she as ever would reject him. But he would always ask her again, he never gave up at her, just like in everything else. She on the other hand didn't know if she couldn't handle rejection like him. It was as if they switched places now.

After half an hour or so, Sakura reached her destination and the night had already fallen . She saw his orange jumpsuit, all dirty.

-I told him to change clothes, what if he gets caught by an enemy? - She asked herself. But then again she remembered that all the bad guys were dead. And Naruto was the strongest man alive, even stronger than his dad and Shodaime Hokage himself. But still she couldn't help but worry about him.

She hid in a bush and watched the hero train, like she did when he mastered the futon rasengshuriken. She just believed in him with her whole heart

-Fuck!- Naruto swered while missing his clone. He had tons of clones around him. The real Naruto had a small katana with a glowing yellow aura. Sakura had never seen that katana.

-Damm it! why must I fail in everything I do! Why the fuck am I such a failure! - He screamed . Naruto was pissed , although he was already mastering his new weapon, it seemed that he was never happy with the results.

-How can I protect the world from evil if I am so fucking useless! - He kept complaining. Sakura couldn't keep hidden anymore. She just had to help him. How in hell could he consider himself weak? He was a God! Thoughts like that kept running on Sakura's mind. She was just getting up to help Naruto, just when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sakura drew a Kunai and pointed it to the person's neck. And she looked on its face and it was familiar. It was Tsunade and she didn't seem happy.

-Tsunade-sama...- Sakura said

-Chiu Sakura, do you want us to get caught? Why are you here- The sanin asked

-I couldn't help it shishou... I love him. I want to take his pain away

-Don't talk to him right now

-Why not?- Sakura asked indignated

-Because...Sakura I have been through the same as you.

-You have?

-Hum-hum. You see, I always rejected Jiraya, and he got depressed many times and I regret doing that to him. But the worst of all was when after Orochimaru left. He just got so cold... His eyes weren't the ones I was used to. And he just lost all of his self-confidence. He though that he was a weakling. So he trained harshly for many months until I couldn't take it anymore. I went right to him and confessed my love to him. And he didn't believe in me. He ran away, so far, he left the village and I only saw him again when he was training Naruto. And finally when I had the opportunity to confess to him, it was just before he died... - Tsunade said while letting a few tear out

-Shishou...- Sakura said, surprised to see Tsunade so vulnerable

-Sakura idon't want that to happen to you...Please come, let me take you home. - Tsunade said while cleaning her eyes. Sakura didn't even complain, she just followed her master obediently. They left the forest with caution, so that they weren't caught by the jinchuriki. He was just too busy bitching about life anyways. Tsunade lead the way to Sakura's house, and the apprentice followed. The walk was awkward. None of them spoke until the destination, the air was just too much tense. When they reached Sakura's mother's house, Tsunade said:

-Sakura...Just wait for the right time. Don't be rushed or take too much time. That's an order

-Hai. - the pinkette replied. When Tsunade got out of Sakura's line of sight, she entered the house. She was too busy to change, so she just lied in bed until the next day.

Next morning, you found Sakura in bed. She opened her eyes lazily and tried to remember what happened yesterday. Then it hit her. Naruto was depressed. And Tsunade suggested to wait a bit until the right time. But Sakura didn't want to wait. But then again she had to, or hers and Naruto's chance of happiness would just fly away. Sakura stayed in bed for a little while. It was midday when she got up. She dressed herself this time not in her ninja outfit but in her civilian outfit. She got to the Kitchen downstairs. Her mother wasn't there , she had gone to the grocery shop.

-Well I guess it's a bit late for lunch... - Sakura thought while smiling sadly. So she took an apple out of the fruits basket, got out and closed the door. Now where was she going? She couldn't be without Naruto for any more time! But she had to wait. So she reached her conclusion. She was going to wait a full day before talking to him. She started to walk randomly through the streets of Konoha, in hopes of ending her boredom.

- Oi Sakura!- A masked man called out

-Kakashi-Sensei... - Sakura said

-Sakura don't worry I'm not going to pester you with questions. Tsunade-Sama already told me.- Kakashi said

-Really? That shishou...

-Hey! She was worried about you just like I 'am. Would you mind following me?

-What choice do I have? - Sakura said. She followed her longtime Sensei until the academy benches, where the infamous scene happened

-Why here Kakashi-Sensei? - She asked

-Because there is something you need to know. Have a sit. -Kakashi said while gesturing to Sakura to sit. When they were both sited Kakashi asked:

-Do you remember what happened here?

-Yes, I do. It was when Sasuke, Strangely enough complimented my forehead and left. But afterwards he came back and said I made him sick.

-Yes, that scene in particular. Well you see... It wasn't Sasuke who Complimented your forehead, he only despised you.- The masked man said

-Then who was it? -Sakura asked, now really interested in what Kakashi had to say.

-It was Naruto.- The Hatake revealed

-What?- Sakura was in shock now

-Yes, Sakura it was him. He was so shy when it came to his feelings, that he even had to disguise himself to tell you what he felt. -Kakashi continued. When Kakashi finished that, Sakura felt ashamed. Her remnant feelings for Sasuke complety vanished and this revelation only boosted her undying love for the baka, if that was even possible. She had to apologize

to Naruto.

-I hope you do the right thing. -Kakashi said while getting up and just nodded. And Sakura just stayed there in the bench, thinking.

-Naruto really loved me... - she whispered. It just pained her to think that Naruto would do everything for her, and she just kept hurting him and he would always get up for her, that's how much he cared. Now Sakura would do exactly the same for him. But she wasn't sure if he would care again. She let a few tears escape from her eyes, but quickly cleaned them. She just wanted to relax, get way from all the pain and take away Naruto's. She went home, the long way, just to remind all of the times Naruto took her home at night just to make sure she was safe.

When Sakura got home, she saw her mother awkwardly grabbing her groceries. Ah her mother. Sakura would always be thankful for having a mother like hers. Mrs. Haruno was always comprehensive of her daughter's affection for the so called monster, ever since they were little. She never said it out loud, but she would rather have Naruto as a son-in-law than the arrogant Uchia.

-Sweetie help me here with this bloody bags, please? - The older Haruno asked sweetly

- Hum? Oh sure Kaa-san ! -Sakura said while helping her mother with the bags.

-Put them on the kitchen. - Sakura did has her mother told. Just when she was coming back, her mother asked:

-Eh... Sweetie I forgot the lettuce, could you please fetch them for me? I' know it's almost night, sorry.

Sakura sighed - Sure mom. - She just wasn't relaxing anytime soon. Sakura in the way to the grocery shop, could help but wonder:

-Well... Shishou said I couldn't speak to Naruto until the right time, but that doesn't mean I can't get intel on him!- She was a smart girl so the first place she went was the Ichiraku's Ramen. Naruto was a usual customer there and she knew well the cook, Teuchi. And she was spot on!

When she reached Ichiraku's, Teuchi was the first to salute:

- Hi there Sakura-san! What can I get you today?

-Well not today Teuchi-san, I came here for Naruto. -She said

-Oh that's unfortunate - Teuchi made a pouty face since he wouldn't be selling ramen. Anyways, what's the matter?

-I haven't seen him in a long time - she said

- Well I actually saw him this morning-

-Really?

-Yeah... Sakura-san he didn't look good. It's like the "naruto element" is out of him. He looked... sad. He needs you soon Sakura-san - Teuchi said, letting his tone change to one of sadness. Sakura looked down in shame. It was her fault Naruto was in that state.

-Thanks Teuchi, bye, she said leaving the stand.

- Bye. So Sakura somehow got to buy lettuce at a 24 shop, since it was so late! She there got home, gave her mother the lettuce and just crashed in bed. She started sleeping mere minutes after, with hope to take away Naruto's pain.

The next morning she woke up at 2 pm, too late for her standards. Thank god it was her break day and her mother wasn't at home, not that she cared anyways. She quickly dressed in her civilian clothes, closed the door and stormed out to the hokage mansion where Naruto was living. In the way to the Mansion, she couldn't help but think that finally it was now that she would take awa Naruto's pain, and if kami lets, maybe have what she always wanted, but denied it to herself.

That day almost anyone wasn't at Hokage since Tsunade and the council where downtown to evaluate damage in the village since the war and pain's invasion, and for once and for all to restore the village to its former glory. That didn't matter to her. Only him mattered, now and forever.

Sakura reached her destination. Her heart was full of love, empathy, hope, and concern.

She knocked the door where Naruto's new room was.

-Naruto? -She knocked again. Normally she wouldn't do what she had done next, but this was Naruto. She punched the door open. And what she found sent chills trough her spine. Naruto was passed out in his bed with liquor bottles all around him.

- Naruto-kun ! - She screamed awakening him

- Hum? WTF get out of here you selfish bitch! - He yelled back at her. Sakura's heart was pierced with those words, like it was sinking in a sea of blood.

-What do you think you're doing? Killing yourself? –She said back

-Yeah can't you see that? Why would you care, why would anyone care, I'm just their puppet. - He said in a venous tone. Sakura was starting to cry and it's wasn't unnoticed by Naruto

-So you now do fake cry outs? HOW FILTHY ARE YOU! - He screamed like a mad man

- Leave me alone, if you try to heal me I will hunt you down and kill you! - Naruto said drunkenly. He then punched the wall, taking a kunai that was hidden inside the wall.

- Now time to return to my darkness! - He said while stabbing himself in the cheek. He then passed out because of the alcohol levels in his blood. Sakura just watched the scene in agony. She had to do something. She wouldn't let revenge take Naruto. She had to help him. She took away all the bottles to the trash and gasped at the number of x's that were in the lable.

-20? That's some potent shit! Naruto-kun...I'm so sorry - She said out loud and no one heard.

Then she grabbed a chair and sit next to Naruto's bed.

Meanwhile in Naruto's dream/ epiphany, Kurama tried to reason with the Future Hokage:

-Kid please, let ME take all your hatred out.

-No! Fuck that shit! I brought peace to the world and still why am I so unhappy?

-Kit, you took away my hatred away, so let me take yours. You aren't angry at the world. You are angry to yourself because you couldn't make her love you. And that's why you're so mad. But look, she is there, next to you, waiting for you to awake. -Kurama said

-Is that so? Then I will make sure i won't woke up again! She is probably there to use me again for herself to use me for her selfish reasons. But I HAD ENOUGH!- Naruto screamed.

-Kit, I'm not very good with words, but I'm sure these persons will help you out. Get on the right path, please, I miss being the bad one. - Kyubii said. Naruto just chuckled. But then he felt himself being teleported to other dimension inside himself. A familiar one. And then two figures approached, becoming clearer each step the walked in direction for Naruto.

-Now you two will also fuck up my head with more shit? Naruto said to who he thought to be his parents

-Naruto... - Kushina whispered at the bad language

-My boy, it's time of you to get out of your emo/grunge wave. - Minato said

-Says who? The guy who had Jiraya sensei in all of his life, was a genius and got the girl he wanted! Naruto screamed drunkenly at his old man

-So is that it? You are frustrated you couldn't get Sakura-San's feelings? And you know well that Jiraya couldn't be always around, his heart was also broken, like yours seems to be now

- No, it's nothing like that! Sakura always took advantage of my power... I feel like a failure. I feel sad and alone. Sorry I couldn't be the son you wanted me to be! - The boy screamed

- Naruto... - Minato said with love in his words. I couldn't get a son better than the one I have. You too have the right to be mad.

-Sweetie...- Kushina said in the same loving tone. - Sakura isn't like that. You arejust choosing to see her mistakes. But look closer...She's like me. She took her time to know you great of a man you are, and to know she loves you more than life itself. Don't misjudge her hits. I used to it to your dad all the time and I would gladly sacrifice my life for his as I know he would do the same for me.

-Give her a chance to explain herself. You will see everything will be better. - Minato wisely advised

-Alright, I will do it for you guys. - Naruto said. His parents started to vanish

-Wait don't go! I'm sorry! - Naruto said now starting to cry -I don't want to be alone!

- We have to son- Minato said

-Make us proud Naruto. - Kushina said. With that they vanished and Naruto went back to Kurama's lair, where there was once a cage

-I hope that helped you out- Kurama said

-Yes... it did. Thanks buddy - Naruto said. Kurama just smiled.

Then, when Naruto gained consciousness again, he noticed he was in his room again. And Sakura was there crying while on the chair, waiting for him. He knew he had to make things right with her. He still was angry and drunk, but that think obstruct his path to the truth.

- Hey...- he called out for Sakura

-Naruto-Kun !- She said out loud, looking up to him with hope in her heart again

-Sakura...What are you doing here? - he asked

-I'm here because I missed you

-You missed me or making me your slave? -He asked

-Naruto... - She said with wide eyes. - How could you think of me like that?

-I dunno, maybe because you always manipulate my feelings

-Baka! - she started crying even more - I never meant to manipulate you ! I love you and I meant each word I said and...

-And what?

- I-I want to take away your pain like you took mine. I just love you so much I would die ten thousand times for you and I wouldn't have any regrets. -Sakura said between sobs. This broke the last of Naruto's defenses and put out the flame of hatred in his heart. Seeing his emerald eyed angel like that proved she had the same feelings for him as he had for her. He couldn't bear to watch her like that anymore.

-Sakura-chan...- he said while hugging her and letting her cry in his chest

-I'm sorry , I want to make up to you. - She said, slightly happier because of the hug and the honorific he used.

-Just love me with all of your heart - He said. Sakura looked on his eyes tenderly. He could see the love those precious green orbs held, and it was all meant to him. And his eyes, no longer cold, now cerulean again mirrored the love in Sakura's eyes. Then Sakura put her hand on his neck and did what Naruto always dreamed of. She kissed him passionately on the lips. She didn't know if that was the right thing to do but when Naruto kissed her back, her doubts were washed away in a wave of love and passion. Tongues clashed together and after several heavenly minutes, they broke up.

-Not a problem at all. -Sakura said smiling. Naruto gave her his Traditional grin

-Now Sakura-chan would you mind joining me in my laziness over here? - Naruto asked while he laid on his bed

-I think I might need a moment of laziness too. - she said while joining him in bed. -But I have to nurse drunken Naruto.

-I'm not that drunken anymore. But do enjoy being nursed by you .- He said while hugging Sakura again

-Good, because I will always take care of you. - She said. And the newfound couple just slept in a embrace until the next morning, neither wanting to get out of bed.

**Author's notes: I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review and keep an eye for my next fanfics **


End file.
